Save Me
by riveranayamarie
Summary: Santana is being abused by her father. She tries to keep it hidden, but when things get to be too much, she turns to one of the few people she trusts. Trigger warning: Abuse
1. Chapter 1

Santana walked down the hallway at school, her head ducked down. She couldn't let them see it. She had her hair down, not in it's usual high pony, but nobody seemed to notice that. She walked quickly, trying to avoid anyone who might try and stop to talk to her. She had to make it to the bathroom, the makeup was wearing off. That's what she gets for buying cheap shit. Santana made it, and waited for all the girls in there to leave, before lifting her head, looking in the mirror. The black circle on her left eye was showing, as well as the bruise that went from her cheek bone, to her jawline. She pulled her makeup out of her bag, and got to work on her eye first. Soon enough it was covered fully. Now for her other bruise. She was about half done when Quinn walked in.

"Santana, what the hell did you do to your face?"

"Nothing."

She finished applying the cover up, and walked out. The sooner she walked away from Quinn, the better. Her frenemy would more than likely have more questions. Questions that Santana was not ready to answer, and probably would never be ready. Santana walked now, her head held high. She got to her locker,and pulled some hair from her face with a few bobby pins. She had every reason now to walk proud. You couldn't tell that she was covering the marks that showed her darkest secret.

* * *

Quinn, Puck, Rachel, Tina, Sam, and Brittany sat in the choir room, doing one of their all night study sessions for Puck, Sam, and Britt, who needed the most help. Santana was supposed to be there. After school, she ran into Quinn again, saying she had to run home first. Then she never showed. About a minute later, her phone buzzed.

"Okay, she texted me saying she's not coming. Now I can ask you guys this. What the hell is up with Santana?"

"Here we go, Loopy Quinn's in the house."

"Puck. I'm serious, I walked into the bathroom, and she was putting makeup on a huge bruise."

The group of teenagers went quiet.

"Quinn, while I admire your concern for Santana, that's extremely irrelevant to what's in front of us right now, which is history."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Rachel, and looked at the others.

"This is the girl from Lima Heights, she probably just got into a fight with some other people in that neighborhood. Chill, Quinn. She's tough, we all know that. You don't need to worry."

* * *

Back at Santana's house, things were anything except calm. The girl stood against the wall of the living room, her knees buckling. She didn't know what to do. Well, there was nothing that she could do. This had been going on since she was a young girl, but now that she was older, it got worse. Her father stood in front of her, spitting out insults, screaming right in her face. And why? Because she wasn't hope at exactly 4pm, like he wanted. Her mother, Maribel, just sat on the sofa, glass of wine in hand, watching as her husband got rough with their only child.

His hand collided with her cheek, and continued to for several more hits, until she tried to flinch away from him. Tears poured from her eyes. The moment she turned, his hands gripped her upper arms, leaving hand shaped bruises on her skin there.

"You fucking look at me when I'm speaking to you!"

Santana still adverted her gaze elsewhere, and tried to keep herself somewhat pulled together as her dad started getting more angry with her. Next thing she knew, she was being held by the neck, and slammed into the wall. She fell to the ground, her whole body trembling. Just because she had been through it before didn't ever make it any better.

"Pathetic fucking slut. You're a worthless little shit, you know that? No good for anything, I tell you."

"Papi..."

Santana's voice was weak and hoarse, shaking as she spoke. She wanted him to stop, but it wasn't something she could control. His foot collided with her stomach, causing her to cry out. That lead to another slap across the face for her, before he pointed to the stairs.

"Go to your room, NOW!"

He didn't have to tell her twice. Santana got up as best she could, and went to her room, closing and locking her bedroom door behind her. She sobbed into her pillow, kneeling on her bed. It hurt to lay down. She could feel her back bruising, and she now had a sharp pain in her stomach where he had kicked her. Santana was scared, and didn't want to be in the house right now.

* * *

"No Brittany, D-Day is not the time where everyone gets dick."

Tina, Quinn, and Rachel all shared glances of concern every time their blonde friend opened her mouth. The things Brittany could come up with were absurd.

"Oh.. Then what is it?"

"Brittany, we've been over this like, four times. Just read your text book, the rest of us need to move on."

"I wish Santana was here, she'd go over it again for me."

"Well, she's not. Can we keep going now? This test is going to kill all of us if we don't study."

Sam was getting impatient now too, just wanting to finish studying. He had a hard enough time with his dyslexia, he needed to study really hard if he was going to pass.

* * *

"Santana Marie Lopez, unlock the fucking door now!"

Shit. Here he comes again. She didn't know what else he'd possibly want to do to her. She rose from her bed, her hand on the giant welt on her stomach. Santana opened her bedroom door, and was smacked in the face with the smell of alcohol as her father spoke.

"You thought this was done for the night? I'm not finished with you yet. Bad girls deserve punishment."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Santana wasn't at school. Nobody knew why, where she was, any of that stuff. They all tried reaching her on her cell, but texts weren't replied to, and calls went straight to voicemail. That's when everyone got a little concerned. It wasn't like Santana to completely shut them all out for no reason. Especially Brittany and Puck, Santana would leave in the middle of a test if one of them needed her, she'd tell them anything.

At the end of school that day, Puck didn't go home right away. He drove around for a bit, and wound up in front of Santana's place, knocking on the door. Her father answered, his glare turning darker. It didn't really faze Puck too much. He was used to people looking at him that way. He was a badass, he'd been arrested, in juvie, so really, Santana's dad wasn't intimidating. That was, until he opened him mouth to speak and her dad shook his head.

"Santana can't see you right now, she's busy. Get the fuck away from my house before I call the cops."

The door was slammed in the mohawk boy's face, and now, he was downright pissed. From where he stood on the porch, he could hear a loud voice yelling, but couldn't make out the words. He also heard a girl scream following that. Puck left after that, not sure if he even wanted to hear more. He wasn't sure what to do now though. He could be the ears of the group, and tell the others what he had heard. But he knew that if he did, and Santana found out, he could be in deep shit.

Back in the house, after her father shut the door, he locked it, going to find his daughter. Santana sat in her room on the bed, shaking in fear. She knew he was coming for her now, he had just finished yelling at her before getting the door. He walked into her room, grabbing her by the hair.

"Ow, the fuck are you doing?"

"Teaching you a lesson."

"You're an asshole, I don't fucking deserve this!

"You do! And now especially, after speaking to me in such a disrespectful way."

He dragged her from her room, into his. His hand hit her cheek again as he pinned her to the bed in his room. She failed to go to school, and was getting punished again, and she was not at all prepared. Before, he had bent her over and whipped her bare ass with a belt. Today it felt like he's going to try something more. She pulled her nightgown over her head, and tossed it aside, roughly placing his knee against her center.

"Oh god."

"You're going to take this and never breath a word to a soul."

"Papi, please!"

"Shut up Santana!"

* * *

There was no way she was skipping school again to stay home and try to stop hurting. Santana put on her top bitch face and went to school. Everyone kept asking why she wouldn't pick up her phone the previous day, or why she never showed up to study, and where she was yesterday, and all she could give them was the word Because.

Santana made it through her first few classes, despite how badly it ached between her legs, and how the rest of her body hurt. She now sat in the cafeteria at lunch, picking at a slice of chocolate cake she had bought. For some reason, it was the only thing she felt like eating. she popped a forkful into her mouth, smiling at the taste. It was so good. She looked around. There wasn't that many people in there. Santana sat there, moving the fork around on the plate. She felt an arm go around her waist and she jumped, before realizing it was just Puck.

"Chill, Lopez, it's me."

"I see that now."

"Why so jumpy?"

"I'm not jumpy, I just... was surprised."

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What the hell do you want?"

"What the hell was your dad yelling about yesterday?"

"What?"

"I stopped by to see you, and he said you were busy. He shut the freakin' door in my face, and then I heard yelling."

Santana licked her lips, and shifted awkwardly in her seat. His arm was still around her, and she swallowed thickly. She didn't know how much he had heard, but if it was loud enough for him to hear it, then god, what had the neighbors been hearing?

"It was nothing, okay."

She moved his arm off her, and got up, tossing away the rest of her cake, before running out of the caf.

* * *

When Santana got home that day, her parents were both drunk. Santana walked slowly into the house, hoping they wouldn't hear her, because things were always worse when they were drunk. She licked her lips, and shut the front door, her mother's head shooting up at the sound.

"Santana."

"Mami."

Her father stood up, going over to her.

"You're late."

"By a minute and 48 seconds, what's the big deal."

"I said no being late today."

"Sorry."

"Is that all you can fucking say?"

He have her a shove into the wall, and she groaned, following him as he started walking away. Not her best move, but she was pissed off now.

"You are such assholes!"

Her parents glared at her, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are an ungrateful little girl, Santana, we put a roof over your damn head, and this is how you repay us?"

"Repay you? Right, I do one little thing and then I get punished with beatings. I don't have a reason to repay you."

Her parents stood up, moving towards her. She went to go run off to her room, knowing that she had sat too much, but her father grabbed her wrist. He twisted her around, and she heard and felt the crack that came from her wrist. She was trying her hardest to not show how bad it hurt.

"You will not speak to your father that way, Santana, or me for that matter. You have no respect whatsoever."

"Get out of my sight, NOW, before I do something I'll regret."

She nodded, and frantically ran up to her bedroom. She was sure her wrist was broken. there was no doubt in her mind, in was not supposed to make that sound, and it probably wasn't supposed to be as purple and puffy as it was. She cried, and dug in her purse for her phone. She set it on the bed, and threw together a bag with clothes and makeup and other necessities, before picking up her phone, dialing Puck's number.

"You're a go for Puck."

"Puck, it's me.."

"San, you been crying?"

"I need you, please... Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Yeah babe, come on by."

With that, she hung up, slipping the phone into her bra. She sat on her window ledge, looking down at the long fall. She sighed, and made a leap for the tree, grabbing on to it with her good arm. She managed to make her way down the tree, and dropped down the last four feet until she was steady on the ground. Santana wasn't even going to bother with her car. She made her way away from her house, she started sprinting, the tears still running down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, so this chapter took longer than I had wanted, and it's definitely not what I wanted it to be like, but there you go. Next update will be soon.**

* * *

About 15 minutes after Puck spoke to Santana, there was a knock on his door. He yelled to his mother that he'd get it. He headed down from his room, and opened the door, his face dropping the moment he laid eyes on Santana. What the hell had happened to her? He was panicking inside, but knew he had to play it cool. He saw the way her wrist looked, and he moved towards her. He reached a hand out to touch her shoulder, but she flinched away, her breathing picking up it's place. Contact was freaking her out. She didn't know how people were going to treat her anymore, even her close friends.

"Shit, sorry, I.. what the hell happened?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does. But first we're going to the hospital, your wrist looks fucked."

Santana and puck were in the ER for 6 hours. By the time they got out, it was late, but Santana now sported a red cast with Puck's signature on it, because he insisted on being the first to sign it. Once they were in his car again, he didn't drive anywhere, and looked at her. Santana shifted awkwardly in her seat, and felt a tear fall. As she wiped it, some of her makeup smudged off, and she frowned.

"Santana, talk to me, what's been going on?"

"It's just.. I've been hit and stuff.."

"By who?"

"My god damn father okay?! He hits me, and punched me, and throws me into walls. He fucked me as punishment once."

Puck went pale as he heard this. He pulled Santana close, just out of pure instinct, and kissed her gently. Santana pushed back, and frowned, but just sighed.

"San, you gotta tell the police."

"No, I can't.."

"Why?"

"If I tell anyone, he's going to find away to get to me again, and he'll kill me.."

"He won't kill you."

"I can't let the police know. It's fine, I'm fine."

"You have bruises everywhere, and a broken wrist. That's fine? Bull shit."

"Can you just drop it for now please?"

* * *

That night, Santana tried to distract herself from everything. she and Puck played Mario Kart, and she kicked his ass. Granted, she usually did- that game was her strong point. They made chocolate milkshakes, and put on some movies. She didn't bring up the kiss from earlier, but it was on her mind the entire time. She knew her parents would be looking for her right now, trying to figure out where she could have gone.

"They're going to kill me when they find me."

She shot at Puck, who was being Yoshi, with a red turtle shell causing him to spin out. She snickered, and let her Princess Peach zoom past him.

"Stop it, they won't!"

She didn't believe that. She knew her dad was going to beat the crap out of her once he found her again. Puck got a blue shell, and shot it, knowing Santana was now in first place. She spun out, and got passed by four people, Puck included. She poked him in the arm and stuck out her tongue.

"I can't go to school tomorrow."

"Why?"

"That's the first place they'll check for me."

It was true, and Puck knew it. She had to stay away from school or at least a day or two, or at least until they gave up checking at the school. It was safer for Santana that way.

"Then stay here, just don't erase my high scores on any of my games."

Santana let out a chuckle, and put down her game controller, and laid down on the bed, frowning. Puck looked at her, and paused their game, putting his controller down too. He crawled behind Santana, who was laying on her side. He wrapped his arm around her body gently, not wanting to hurt any sore spots on her body. He held her, and let his hand find hers, holding it. Eventually, Santana fell asleep in his arms, and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. All he wanted to do was be there for his friend, and keep her from any more harm.

* * *

"Puck, have you heard from Santana?"

"Yeah, she's uh, not feeling too well."

Quinn pursed her lips, and let her hands rest on her hips. She scowled a little bit. The blonde didn't necessarily believe that.

"Really?"

"Quinn, just stop."

Puck started to walk away from Quinn, and was headed for the nurses office to get out of his math class, as he always did. He was about half way there when he felt a hand grip on his shoulder. She turned around, and Mr. Lopez was standing there, looking at the mohawked boy as if he were a bug he couldn't wait to stomp on.

"Have you seen my daughter?"

"No sir."

He moved closer to Puck, his expression darkening.

"Where the fuck is she?"

Mr. Lopez continued yelling that at Puck. Eventually Puck decided screaming right back would be a good solution.

"I don't fucking know!"

He paused for a second, and pondered what else to saw, when the older man came even closer. He knew that Santana would kill him for this, but he didn't know what else to to.

"Maybe if you'd stop abusing her, she wouldn't have left? You broke her god damn wrist, you know that? And she's covered in bruises, she scared for people to touch her. And it because you're a freaking animal!"

Puck gave the older man a shove, and bolted to the nurse, while Santana's dad stood there, with a few teachers and students watching him. They heard everything, including Sue, will, Emma, Quinn, Brittany and Sam. All of them stood there, exchanging glances. The students trickled away fairly quickly, and Mr Lopez headed to leave, and the teachers huddled in a clump, discussing what they should do.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter was shorter than I wanted, but I've had crazy writers block. Hopefully things will be longer in the next few chapters.**

* * *

"What are we going to do about this? I mean, this is a very serious issue we have on our hands."

"Well, William, if you really have to ask us that, then maybe that bush of curly pubic hair on your head is messing with your brain, sending messages to it that say 'think about how you have a butt chin, not about things that are common sense'"

"Sue.."

"Watch yourself, Elmo."

The three faculty members sat together in the teacher's lounge after school had ended. After what happened today with Santana's dad, they needed to do something. Sue was not about to let her co-captain of the Cheerios be tossed around like an old garbage wrapper, and Mr. Schue didn't want anything happening to one of Glee's strongest members. Emma was just concerned. She knew what could happen to a child who was abused, and the thought of that happening to Santana broke her heart. The three of them just wanted to find a way to make this better for Santana.

"I think I should talk to Santana."

Both Will and Sue nodded in agreeance.

"I say we call the police. Get him locked up once and for all, and that's the end of it, right?"

"William, if Santana wouldn't tell people to begin with, what makes you think she wants us to now? This girl clearly knows what he is capable of, and what he would do if he found out she was telling people."

"She needs him locked up."

"Will, while that may be best for her, he is still her dad, I mean, I don't think anyone wants to have their dad in jail."

Will nodded, and sighed. It was true. If his dad was in jail, he'd be heartbroken, no matter what had been happening at home.

"If it keeps up, I'm calling the police."

The two women looked at each other, and nodded at Will.

"Fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the choir room, Quinn sat with Sam and Brittany, talking about everything. Or well, more like Brittany and Sam trying to calm down a very worked up Quinn.

"I can't believe she lied to me."

"Quinn, she didn't lie."

"Sam, yes she did!"

"Withholding the truth isn't lying."

"Well she should have told me, we're supposed to be friends."

Brittany interjected, pouting.

"Quinn, she is your friend, she's all of our friend. You didn't tell us when you found out the stork was coming to you, and we had to hear it from Puck..."

"Just shut up Brittany."

"Quinn, that's mean.."

"You don't need to be so stupid, Brittany, she clearly doesn't think of us as friends if she doesn't trust us with this!"

Sam put his arm around Brittany, holding her tightly when her pout grew. He knew that Quinn was upset, but snapping at Brittany wasn't necessary. Brittany did nothing wrong, and neither did Santana, for that matter. Seeing Brittany sad didn't have an effect on Quinn. She was angry at her blonde friend, though she didn't know why.

"Brittany, come on, let's go get some Lucky Charms."

"Just the marshmallows?"

"You can eat the marshmallows, I'll eat the cereal part."

"Fine, go you two, I don't care."

Sam walked out, with Brittany, his arm still around her. Quinn sat there, her arms crossed. She was mad, she thought that she and all of them were closer than that, but now everyone was lying and turning on her and she hated it.

* * *

"San, where the fuck are you?"

Puck walked into the house after school, and wandered the house, looking for Santana. She had been there earlier when he left for school. He was worrying a bit. He wondered if she just went for a walk. Or what if she went home to get more clothes of something. She was fone, he was sure of it. He went up to his room, and on his bed, he found a note.

_You lied to me._

_For keeping my daughter here, she's going to pay. _

_Interfere in any way, and so will you._

_She deserves to be punished for leaving like that._

_- Xavier Lopez_

He put the note down, and felt like he was going to be sick. That couldn't be happening. Puck grabbed his coat, and walked out of the house, making his way along the sidewalk. He walked for a while, keeping a quick pace. He was almost all the way there, he heard sirens, and voices, and flashing lights. He picked up his pace, and saw Santana laying on the sidewalk surrounded by paramedics. She was bleeding, and her eyes were closed. He could see cuts on her body that looked like they were caused by a ring. She had bruises on her face, and she was curled up with her arms curled around her torso. Puck went up to someone, and started panicking.

"What the hell happened to her? Is she alive?"

"Sir, we don't know specifics, but she is breathing. Not breathing well, but she is alive."

"I'm going with her, I'm the only person she has."

"We wanted to contact her parents."

"They're in that fucking house, and her dad is the one who did this to her!"

They nodded, and put her onto a stretcher, lifting her into the back of the ambulance. There was traces of blood on te sidewalk. They let Puck hop in the back with her, and they took off towards the hospital. Puck took hold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, enough that she could just make out who she was looking at.

"Puck...?"

"Santana, oh god."

"Where am I? What the hell is going on?"

"You're in an ambulance. Everything will be okay. I promise you that."

He said that, and moments later, her eyes were closed again, and she was slowly breathing. Puck never let go of her hand, and stayed quiet the rest of the ride.


	5. Notice

**AN: This isn't an update for the story it'self. But currently, it's time for final exams in school for me, so I haven't had much time to write. The next update should happen by early next week 3**


End file.
